Andrei Arlovski vs. Frank Mir
The first round began. Arlovski lands a straight right, clinch. Mir knees the thigh twice. They break. Arlovski lands a pair of rights. "Hands up!" Mir lands a left and a right. Arlovski lands a right. 4:00. "Hands up!" Arlovski lands a leg kick. And another. Mir lands a left and a harder one, they clinch. He knees the thigh. 3:00 as they break. Arlovski lands an inside kick. Arlovski lands a right. Arlovski lands a right and they clash heads, Arlovski got the worst of it, clinch. Arlovski breaks with a right. Lands a left and another right. Measured pace. 2:00. Clinch. They break. Exchange there. "Circle!" Mir lands an uppercut. Mir lands a left. Clinch. 1:00. 35. Arlovski breaks with a nice knee. 15. Arlovski lands a right and another. R1 ends, 10-9 Arlovski. "Feel your heart going crazy? Bring it down." R2 began. Mir comes out orthodox. Arlovski lands a checked inside kick, defends a single. Mir gets it to guard, nice. Cheers. Mir lands a left elbow. Mir lands two rights. A big left elbow. Eats a few rights himself. 4:00. Body body head with rights. Three right elbows to body, cheers. Arlovski just hugging for dear life. Mir covering the mouth. "Bounce his head!" Fucking stream lagged... Big John stood them up I guess. 3:00. Arlovski lands a body kick, Mir eats it well. Mir lands a left. And another. Clinch. Arlovski knees the thigh. Breaks with a perfunctory right. Mir's hands low. Arlovski lands a leg kick. Mir looking cocky. 2:00. Mir raises an eyebrow at Arlovski, dodges a combo. Arlovski lands a right and a left. Mir tries a spinning backfist. Clinch. Arlovski knees the body. 1:00. Break. Mouse under Mir's right eye, cut by left eye of Arlovski, Arlovski lands a right. Mir just standing there hands down. Laughs at Arlovski talking. "You almost got me." Arlovski lands a right, mouthpiece knocked out. 30. That cut got worse under Mir's eye. Big John replaces the mouthpiece. 15. Clinch. Arlovski knees the thigh, then body. The second round ends, 10-9 Mir but close. Could go either way for sure. "You dominated that round Frank, you look phenomenal." Mir said he feels good. Jackson wants a hard five minutes and a knockout. "Hey, wake up!" R3 began and they touch gloves. Clinch. Ref wants work. Boos. Breaks 'em up. "I'm not gonna let you lay there." Arlovski stuffs a single, knees the body, clinch. 4:00. Boos. Arlovski lands a short left. Boos. Arlovski's certainly tired. He lands a nice left elbow. Knees the leg. Boos. The thigh. Mir knees the body. Another. Arlovski replies. 3:00. Ref breaks 'em up. Arlovski stuffs a double, Mir lands a stiff left. Mir drops him with a right hook, pounces to half-guard. Three left elbows, right elbow, left elbow. Thinking kimura. Arlovski turtles up, Mir thinking standing guillotine. Clinch. 2:00. Ref wants work. Mir with double underhooks. Thinking trip. Nope. "Knee!" Arlovski knees the body. Lands a left elbow. Ref breaks 'em up. Mir standing there looking at him. 1:00. Arlovski lands a good straight left. Surprised Mir. Lands a left hook. Mir looks puzzled. Arlovski lands a hard leg kick. Clinch. 35. Boos immediately. "Got a cut due to a punch." Bad cut by Mir's right eye. Bleeding bad. 15. They break, Arlovski lands a counter right. Another. R3 ends, they hug. 10-9 Arlovski but close. 29-28 Arlovski I think. 29-28 twice and 30-27 UD for... Arlovski. They hug but Mir's visibly disappointed. Andrei shaking his head in interview. "I'm disappointed. The crowd had all rights to boo me. I wanted to KO him. I underestimated him." Asked the crowd to applaud for Mir.